when she thinks he's hot
by sera-chan011
Summary: Len/Kaho. Ladies  and Gentlemen, if there are any , Of Crooked Thoughts and Wild Fantasies, Amou Nami Presents to  you:Quiz for Girls  or Boys  Who Aspire to be Tsukimori Len's Girlfriend  or Boyfriend . Question #8: Do you think I'm hot?


**title: **when she thinks he's hot  
**author: **aira  
**pairing: **len/kaho  
**prompt: **taking a quiz  
**word count: **1 408  
**dedication: **my friends and every member of our lcdo group in facebook. smile. to yuki kure, an idol. to every other teenage japanese who wanted to celebrate white day but couldn't. to you.  
**note: **read and review! uhh, please?

Hino Kahoko warily walked down the hallway, raising an eyebrow to the people staring at her oddly. She briefly wondered what she had done in her life to be graced with the unrivalled attention of her fellow Seiso Gakuen students.

As far as she could recall, she did nothing so idiotic and preposterous of sorts. She was just there, walking cautiously and innocently, evading the demanding looks the students thrust on her way—or at least, she _tried_ to.

It was a relief, really, when she caught sight of Amou Nami leaning on a pillar not far away from where she was standing. The girl's fair-coloured hair shimmered brightly under the morning sun as she frantically and enthusiastically took pictures of the blobs of heads mobbed together in front of the division's bulletin board right ahead. Her blue eyes had a different shade in them . . .

_Was that excitement?_ asked Hino to herself, her bloody-red hairs tousled themselves as a light breeze passed the grounds.

Still curious as ever, the novice violinist waltzed her way towards the fair-haired journalist.

"Boo-yah!" she exclaimed. She laughed when Amou jumped a little and cursed in a vile sort of language.

", ?" cursed Amou, clutching her chest, before incredulously raising her eyebrows at the girl. "Oh, it's you, Kaho-chan! You silly girl—scaring the wits out of me! What's up?"

Hino nodded her head towards the direction of the mixed General Ed and Music Ed students mobbed together, chatting animatedly, and giving her stunned looks.

"I think I should be the one to ask you that," replied Hino. She noticed the students still gave her the looks as most of them dispersed.

It was curious, certainly. They would not stare at her like that now, would they, if she did nothing wrong?

"What's up? Why did it seem like I did something so anomalous to the point I'm being gossiped on?"

Amou grinned ear-to-ear, her face nearly splitting into halves. Clicking her tongue, she pointed to the direction of the bulletin board, where a sole piece of paper leaned.

"See that paper over there? That is what's up."

As though simply drawn to the paper, Hino excused herself and left the spot beside Amou, and headed towards the bulletin board. She raised her eyebrows upon seeing the title of the new post.

_**Ladies (and Gentlemen, if there are any), Of Crooked Thoughts and Wild Fantasies, Amou Nami  
Presents to You:**_

**Quiz for Girls (or Boys) Who Aspire to be Tsukimori Len's Girlfriend (or Boyfriend)**

_**Based from a holy and sacred interview with THE Tsukimori Len, the oh-so-great Amou Nami produced the best of all the best questions  
for an aspiring Tsukimori-Len-Girlfriend. All you have to do is prepare your heads and answer the following questions—SOME, by the way, are worded by Tsukimori Len himself! If you find that you passed the test, go on to the postscript!**_

_**Good Luck!**_

_**By: Amou Nami  
In Cooperation With: Tsukimori Len**_

Hino blinked and looked behind her to stare at Amou. The fair-haired journalist waved her hand enthusiastically and made a shooing motion, as though telling the redhead to go and take the test.

It was not that she was one of those who aspired to be Tsukimori's girlfriend—no, not _really_. She might as well as try. Who knows? There might be some underlying messages written in hieroglyphics somewhere in those questions—a reciprocating gift from Tsukimori, since today was White Day and she expected at least some little gift.

Oh yeah. She doubted the quiz was consented by Tsukimori.

**1. Are you annoying?  
**_Hm. He always frowns at me, but there are times when I can see that he almost smiles for—not at—me. But if he thinks I am annoying . . . OK, so maybe I am annoying, but . . . _

Hino sighed. It was a simple yes-or-no question.

_Yes, I am annoying._

**2. Do you annoy me?  
**_I think? You see, I feel like Tsukimori-kun does not appreciate my presence at all. So yes, I do think I annoy him—I mean, you._

**3. Do you happen to believe in love at first sight?  
**_When I saw you? I don't know how I felt. It was so—so different. We were different people in different worlds and yet . . . the moment I saw you, I felt like we were treading on the same waters._

**4. How about second, third, and so on sight?**

Hino smiled at that. How about second, third, and so on sight? Well . . .

_I think I believe in that._

**5. Will you envy my violin if I spend more time with it?  
**_I will. Of course I will envy your violin. I would have wanted you to socialise more—and to be beside me. Don't think I am desperate for your attention—it is far away from that, but more people need you than you ever thought. But you have a dream. And your violin is a big part of reaching to it. _

_Who am I to have the right to get jealous on your violin?_

**6. What will you do if I die?**  
_I will never fail to play the violin every single day, every single hour, every single minute. Your presence lies in my violin—_our_ violin._

**7. If I got lost in your eyes, will you have a map prepared?  
**_That's cheesy. But . . . I won't have a map prepared. Frankly, I wouldn't want you to find your way out. Because I think _I_ wouldn't find _my_ way out of your eyes._

**8. Do you think I'm hot?**  
_NA._

**9. Do you like **_**Ave Maria**_** composed by Franz Schubert?  
**_OF COURSE! You were the one who taught me how to play that, and it's meaning has gone way beyond what it really means. I don't know with the other girls who have taken this test but . . . Ave Maria is our song, right?_

**10. Do you think you're gorgeous enough for me?  
**_NA._

**11. How will you react if I say I keep thinking about you?  
**_I will kiss you._

**12. What if you like somebody else and not me?  
**_I . . . _

Before Hino could even finish her thoughts, her eyes caught a glimpse of the next question. She read it and answered.

**13. Why are you taking this test?  
**_In connection with the twelfth question, I would not take this test if I like somebody else, would I?_

For once, Hino thought that it was like she was confessing her deep and profound love for him.

**14. I'm leaving for Vienna soon. What will you do?  
**_I will follow you. Not physically, but I will follow you. I will find a way to reach up to you._

**15. Do you have feelings for me?  
**_I think._

**16. What's your definition of love?  
**_Love is when Tsuchiura-kun would ruffle my hair. Love is when Shimizu-kun would blink at me sleepily and greet me with a smile. Love is when Fuyuumi-chan would call me Kaho-senpai. Love is when Hihara-senpai would laugh with me and eat pastries with me. Love is when Yunoki-senpai would show his true self to me._

_Love is when I am in the presence of one person who goes by the name of Tsukimori Len._

**17. What do you think is the best thing about me?  
**_The best thing? Your aloof facade. You look so impassive, but there are a lot of things that go on in your head. I am sure that one of those "a lot of things" include me._

_You care for me._

**18. Will you hate me?  
**_What reason would I have to hate you?_

**19. Will you hate me if I tell you "I love you"?  
**_I . . . I don't know._

**20. Are you Hino Kahoko?**

_**p.s. If you think you passed the test, go on up the rooftop and the last question will be given by him.**_

Rooftop. Breeze.

Stare.

"Last question. Do you love me?"

Stagger. Composure. Smile. _Certainty_.

"More than anything."

Hug.

Click!

Glare.

Blush.

"Amou-san!"

Cheshire grin.

"Happy white day, you two! OK, say that you love each other and the Violin Romance is finally REAL!"

Blushblushblush. Glare.

Silence. Breeze.

Sudden boost of ego.

"OK! I love Tsukimori-kun, so what?"

Gawk. Clack. SLR on the floor.

Stare.

Kiss.

Kiss back.

"Ew. Stop that, you guys."

**note: **i could have been happy. but no. i'm sorry i'm like this.

**review?**

~aira


End file.
